Fox NASCAR
Fox NASCAR, also known as NASCAR on Fox, is the branding used for broadcasts of NASCAR races produced by Fox Sports and have aired on the Fox network in the United States since 2001. Speed, a motorsports-focused cable channel owned by Fox, began broadcasting NASCAR-related events in February 2002, with its successor Fox Sports 1 taking over Fox Sports' cable event coverage rights when that network replaced Speed in August 2013. Throughout its run, FOX's coverage of NASCAR has won thirteen Emmy Awards.EyeOnSportsMedia – Fox Sports Announces 2010 NASCAR Broadcast Schedule Background On November 11, 1999, NASCAR signed a contract that awarded the U.S. television rights to its races to four networks (two that would hold the broadcast television rights and two that would hold the cable television rights), split between Fox and sister cable channel FX, and NBC and TBS (whose rights were later assumed by TNT) starting with the 2001 season. Fox and FX would alternate coverage of all races held during the first half of the season, while NBC and TNT would air all races held during the second half. Beginning in 2001, Fox alternated coverage of the first and most preeminent race of the season, the Daytona 500, with Fox televising the race in odd-numbered years and NBC airing it in even-numbered years through 2006. For balance, the network that did not air the 500 in a given year during the contract would air Daytona's summer night race, the Pepsi 400. Valued at $2.4 billion, Fox/FX held the rights to this particular contract for eight years (through 2008) and NBC/TNT having the rights for six years (through 2006). Further on the cable side, in October 2002, Speed Channel – which was owned by the Fox broadcast network's parent subsidiary Fox Entertainment Group – obtained the rights to televise all of the races in the Craftsman Truck Series, a contract it bought out from ESPN. During the first half of the season, FX served as the primary broadcaster of the Busch Series, airing all but the most prestigious races, which were instead shown on Fox. FX was also home to most of the NASCAR Cup Series night races, the All-Star Race, and the June race at Dover International Speedway. Should a Fox-scheduled race be rained out on their scheduled race day and rescheduled to resume the following Monday, FX would simulcast the race with some of Fox's affiliates. Fox Sports Net covered the 2001 Gatorade Twin 125's at Daytona International Speedway, the only time it ever covered a race. Contract extensions On December 7, 2005, NASCAR signed a new eight-year broadcast deal effective with the 2007 season, and valued at $4.48 billion, with Fox and Speed Channel, which would also share event rights with Disney-owned ABC, ESPN and ESPN2, as well as TNT. The rights would be divided as follows: * Fox became the exclusive broadcaster of the Daytona 500 and also hold the rights to the first thirteen points paying races. In addition, the network carried the Sprint Unlimited and two Truck Series races (the network aired the Kroger 250 from Martinsville Speedway, and the Ohio 250 at Mansfield Motorsports Park in 2007; and the Kroger 250 from Martinsville, as well as the San Bernardino County 200 at Auto Club Speedway, in both 2008 and 2009). Fox did not air any races of what is now the Camping World Truck Series from 2010 to 2013, with all 25 races instead airing on Speed. Fox's 2011 coverage ended with the STP 400 at Kansas Speedway. * TNT carried six NASCAR Cup Series races during the month of June and the first half of July, including the Coke Zero 400 at Daytona. In 2013, in particular, the network aired Pocono Raceway, Michigan International Speedway, Sonoma Raceway, Kentucky Speedway, the Coke Zero 400, and New Hampshire Motor Speedway. * ESPN and ABC (through the ESPN on ABC arrangement) carried the final seventeen NASCAR Cup Series races from the Brickyard 400 through the end of the season, with the Cup Series Chase for the Championship races airing on ABC (until 2010, when ESPN took over most of the coverage, leaving ABC with the last 3 Saturday night races in their broadcasting period). The entire Nationwide season was aired primarily on ESPN2 and ESPN, with selected races on ABC, NASCAR returned to ESPN airing the first six races including Daytona, Atlanta, Las Vegas, and ESPN2 carrying Phoenix to Michigan. * Speed/Fox Sports 1 carried the Budweiser Duel races and the Sprint All-Star Race, as well as the entire Camping World Truck Series season, except for the 2 races carried each year by Fox from 2007 to 2009. After the 2009 season, all the Truck races aired on Speed/FS1 – with the exception of the 2014 Talladega race, which aired on Fox. In October 2012, NASCAR extended its contract with Fox Sports through 2022, which allowed Fox the online streaming rights for its event telecasts; the Fox Sports contract also retains coverage of the first 13 races of the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series and exclusive coverage of the Daytona 500. However, on August 1, 2013, due to NBC Sports contract lasting until 2024, Fox Sports extended its contract by two years (through 2024) and acquired the rights to the first 16 races of the NASCAR Cup Series season, as well as the first 14 Xfinity (formerly Nationwide) Series events. As a result, Fox will broadcast the races it already covers, as well as all of the events held in June, which include the events at Pocono and Michigan Speedways – with coverage ending with the Toyota/Save Mart 350 at Sonoma. Fox had previously held rights to these three races under its initial 2001–06 contract. Under the current deal: *Fox broadcasts eleven (ten from 2015-17) points races over the air, including the Daytona 500. Fox Sports 1 carries several other events, including the Advance Auto Parts Clash, Can-Am Duel, the NASCAR All-Star Race and five (six from 2015-17) points-paying races, plus the first half of the Xfinity Series season (with the exception of the more prestigious races, which instead air on Fox). *NBC will broadcast nine (seven from 2015-17) races over the air including some races in the NASCAR playoffs, with the other races in this part of the season being aired on NBCSN. NBC also airs the remaining races in the Xfinity Series. Playoff races on NBC are a lead in to NBC Sunday Night Football (after local news and NBC Nightly News). *The Camping World Truck Series remains exclusively on Fox Sports 1, with the Talladega race broadcast on Fox. ** However, starting in 2017, the Truck Series has expanded its presence on Fox. Two races will now also be broadcast on Fox, and because of the 2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup, the Eldora main race aired on Fox Business. Announcers Studio (left) and Jeff Hammond (center) appear on the studio set alongside Vice President of the United States Dick Cheney (right) during the 2006 Pepsi 400.]] * Chris Myers – host * Jeff Gordon – analyst (pre-race only) * Darrell Waltrip – analyst (pre-race only) * Michael Waltrip – analyst For all of its broadcasts, Fox uses a portable studio called the Hollywood Hotel for pre-race coverage. For the 2001 to 2007 races held at Daytona International Speedway, the infield media center situated next to Gatorade Victory Lane was used instead. If the race is delayed to a Monday, the Hollywood Hotel studio is usually not used, with the exception of the 2012 Daytona 500, which was delayed by one day. This was because Myers also hosted a talk-show for Fox Sports Radio, resulting in him having to return to Los Angeles to begin the following week's shows. John Roberts filled in for Myers for this particular race, and had also filled in for Myers the previous week for the Budweiser Shootout as Myers was on bereavement leave. However, if a Saturday night race is rained out to Sunday then the studio will be in use for the delayed coverage. Prior to 2015, if the Hotel was no longer available, Jeff Hammond could be shifted to substitute for a pit reporter or analyst if necessary. For instance, Hammond did this in 2002 for the Dodge/Save Mart 350 at Sonoma Raceway to replace Steve Byrnes, as Byrnes was unable to make it due to the birth of his son Bryson. During the 2004 Dodge/Save Mart 350, the studio was not used and Myers and Hammond were located on the hillside on outdoor chairs; no explanation was given for this. In 2011, Pizza Hut became the presenting sponsor of the pre-race show. In addition, the first segment of the telecast was moved from the hotel to a tented facility either trackside or in the infield, depending on the venue. The idea was to build a crowd around the production of the segment; this has similarities to Fox's own NFL pregame show in 2006, as well as the College GameDay football and basketball shows on ESPN. In 2012, John Roberts filled in for Chris Myers as host for the Budweiser Shootout and the Daytona 500, as Myers was on bereavement leave following his son's death in a motorcycle accident. For the 2014 Sprint Unlimited, Michael Waltrip filled in for Darrell, who was undergoing gallbladder surgery; for Daytona 500 Practice and Pole Qualifying, the position was filled by Phil Parsons. Darrell Waltrip returned for the Budweiser Duels. In 2016, Jeff Gordon replaced McReynolds in the booth while McReynolds was reassigned as the rules and technical analyst, replacing Andy Petree. On June 10, 2017, the Xfinity Series race at Pocono Raceway was presented by current drivers in the Cup Series, the first time that a national sporting event will be covered by currently active athletes. The presenters will provide coverage from all three perspectives during the race (Hollywood Hotel studio, lap-by-lap commentary and pit road coverage). The driver commentators are Kevin Harvick (lap-by-lap), Joey Logano, Clint Bowyer (color analysts), Erik Jones, Ryan Blaney, Ricky Stenhouse Jr. (pit road), Danica Patrick and Denny Hamlin (Hollywood Hotel). On April 28, 2018, the Xfinity Series race at Talladega Superspeedway was presented by current drivers in the Cup Series, the second time that a national sporting event will be covered by currently active athletes. The presenters will provide coverage from all three perspectives during the race (Hollywood Hotel studio, lap-by-lap commentary and pit road coverage). The driver commentators are Kevin Harvick (lap-by-lap), Joey Logano, Clint Bowyer (color analysts), Erik Jones, Ryan Blaney, Darrell Wallace Jr. (pit road), Brad Keselowski and Ricky Stenhouse Jr. (Hollywood Hotel) Broadcast booth *'Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series' ** Mike Joy – lap-by-lap announcer ** Darrell Waltrip – color analyst ** Jeff Gordon – color analyst ** Larry McReynolds – rules and technical analyst *'Xfinity Series' ** Adam Alexander – lap-by-lap announcer ** Michael Waltrip – color analyst ** Larry McReynolds – color analyst (fill-in) ** Phil Parsons – color analyst (fill-in) ** guest analyst (see notes) *Fox announced that they would do a "Drivers Only" broadcast for the 2018 Sparks Energy 300. **'Studio Hosts' ***Brad Keselowski ***Ricky Stenhouse Jr. **'Broadcast Booth' ***Kevin Harvick – lap-by-lap announcer ***Joey Logano – color analyst ***Clint Bowyer – color analyst **'Pit Reporters' ***Erik Jones ***Ryan Blaney ***Darrell Wallace Jr. *'Camping World Truck Series' ** Vince Welch – lap-by-lap announcer ** Phil Parsons – color analyst ** Michael Waltrip – color analyst ** Todd Bodine – color analyst (fill-in) ** Kevin Harvick - color analyst (select races) For full races on Sunday, Waltrip is positioned initially in the studio for the show's pre-race segments. Joey Logano, Kevin Harvick, Brad Keselowski, Chase Elliott, Ryan Blaney, Clint Bowyer, Austin Dillon, Erik Jones, Jamie McMurray, and Regan Smith work as guest analysts on a rotating basis for Xfinity Series races. Pit reporters *Matt Yocum *Jamie Little *Vince Welch *Regan Smith *Hermie Sadler *Kaitlyn Vincie *Alan Cavanna Former * Dick Berggren – pit reporter (2001–2012) (now pit reporter for ARCA races on CBS Sports Network) * Steve Byrnes – pit reporter/NCWTS play-by-play (2001–2014) (deceased) * Krista Voda – host/pit reporter (2007–2014) (now NASCAR on NBC pre- and post-race host) * Jeanne Zelasko – pit reporter (2001–2006) (now working baseball/softball coverage on ESPN) * Jeff Hammond – analyst/roving reporter (2001–2014) (now NASCAR Race Hub analyst) * Andy Petree – rules and technical analyst (2015) (now NASCAR Race Hub analyst) * Rick Allen – NCWTS play-by-play (2003–2014) (now NASCAR on NBC play-by-play commentator) * Chris Neville – pit reporter (2015–2017) * Dale Earnhardt Jr. – color analyst (2017 Advance Auto Parts Clash only) (now NASCAR on NBC analyst) . Theme music The original theme music for NASCAR on Fox broadcasts was in the same style as other Fox Sports properties (such as for NFL and Major League Baseball coverage) and was originally used from 2001 to 2007. In 2008, Fox introduced a new theme for its NASCAR telecasts titled NASCAR Love, performed by country singer Toby Lightman (an instrumental version was used for the opening segment). Since mid-October 2010, Fox has used the Fox NFL theme song across all of its sports properties, with the change becoming official on the NASCAR telecasts with the 2011 Budweiser Shootout. In addition, country superstar Dierks Bentley unveiled a new version of his hit song "Sideways", with new lyrics referencing NASCAR – which is played during the introduction of the pre-race show. "Sideways" was phased out entirely with the 2013 Sprint Unlimited telecast, with the Fox NFL theme music being used full-time. In addition, a new CGI introduction sequence, produced by Blur Studio, made its debut. In 2015, the introduction sequence was completely eliminated in favor of intros unique to each track. In 2016, Fox reintroduced the original theme used between 2001 and 2007. On-screen graphics Fox is known for being the first network to show a scoring banner across the top of the screen with scrolling text during NASCAR telecasts. In previous years when ESPN, CBS, and others owned the broadcasting rights, scoring had been displayed in a box on the top left corner. Fox was also the first network to use the unique font/styling for each car number (such as Dale Earnhardt's number 3, Jeff Gordon's 24, the Petty 43) for their on-screen graphics, as opposed to a generic font (however the banner continued to lose just text). Other networks would adopt this innovation and is now commonplace for most American motorsport broadcasts. From its debut until 2013, Fox initially used a scrolling ticker to display the current running order of drivers and other information (such as intervals and other statistics, shown on an occasionally displayed secondary line), instead of the boxes that were used by previous NASCAR broadcasters. Fox would eventually deploy the banner design across all of its sports properties, while its conventions would be adopted by fellow NASCAR broadcasters, including NBC, TNT, and later ESPN. For the 2014 season, alongside a new corporate style, Fox replaced the scrolling ticker with a leaderboard-style sidebar occupying the right-side portion of the screen, with one section displaying the top three drivers, and a scrolling section displaying the remainder of the field of drivers. While Fox Sports president Eric Shanks justified the changes, noting that it would allow more of the field to be displayed at once and more frequently than the relatively longer ticker, the leaderboard was criticized by viewers during events leading up to the Daytona 500 (such as the Sprint Unlimited, Daytona 500 qualifying, and the ARCA series Lucas Oil 200) for obstructing too much of the screen. In response to the criticism, Shanks stated that the layout of the leaderboard would be revised in time for the Daytona 500. The vertical leaderboard was reconfigured into a horizontal version with three columns of 3 drivers each, which can be resized into 2 longer columns of three drivers each to display intervals or other statistics. In the 2018 season, Fox once again introduced a vertical leaderboard, this time on the left side of the screen, similar to the scoring banners used in the 1990s by networks such as CBS, ESPN, and TNN. This, too, was criticized for reducing the aspect ratio to 4:3 instead of 16:9. This was changed by the Truck Series race, with the leaderboard being reduced in size and made slightly transparent to restore the 16:9 aspect ratio. When the side-by-side graphic is used during select commercial breaks, a version of the previous leaderboard graphic is used. Awards Fox NASCAR has won 13 Emmy Awards for its coverage, including three for Outstanding Sports Series (2001, 2005, 2007), six for Outstanding Live Event Audio Sound (2002, 2005, 2006, 2011, 2012, 2013), one for Outstanding Graphic Design (2001), five for Outstanding Technical Team Remote (2001, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007) and one for Promotional Announcement Episodic (2008). Criticisms Turn cam and "Digger" After limited usage in 2007, the network introduced the "Gopher Cam" full-time in 2008, a camera angle from the bottom banking of a track's turn. Fox implied that it invented the technology. However, it was quickly brought to light that Terry Lingner of ESPN, along with engineer James Fishman, had developed the technology 15 years earlier under the name "Tread Cam". However, it should be known that the devices are completely different. "Digger," a CGI-animated gopher character that was voiced by Eric Bauza, began as a symbol of the corner camera and was later adopted as an unofficial mascot for Fox's NASCAR coverage. Beginning with the 2009 Daytona 500, Digger was extended into a series of short cartoons that aired during the pre-race show; country music superstar Keith Urban recorded the theme song for these shorts. Storylines revolved around Digger and his life beneath the infield of a fictional racetrack. Other characters include his girlfriend Annie and the track's security chief, Lumpy Wheels (respectively named after the daughter of Fox Sports president David Hill, and former track promoter Humpy Wheeler). Digger's souvenir trailer at the tracks attracted sizeable crowds of families with young children. However, the cartoon segment drew wide opposition from regular viewers of the broadcasts. After a NASCAR town hall-style meeting at the end of May 2009, Fox Sports chair David Hill reported receiving an email from a high-ranking NASCAR official whose identity he chose to conceal, stating that Digger could have been the cause of ratings declines for Fox's NASCAR coverage. Hill said "It was because of Digger that people were turning off in droves because they couldn't stand it, I said, I'm so sorry. If I'd known, I never would have created him. I didn't realize how insidious he was. It's the biggest crock of (stuff) I've ever heard." Among the reasons of criticism is the purpose of the character's usage. Though it was at one time commonplace for networks to create mascots for sports coverage to incorporate an educational and entertaining element into their coverage, which was the case with Peter Puck, Digger was created purely to add entertainment to the broadcast and reach out to a younger audience. Some NASCAR fans accused Fox of dumbing down and fluffing its coverage in order to gain revenue from Digger merchandise sales. Despite continuous outrage from the NASCAR fan community, as well as talk from the NASCAR community that the Fan Council was not pleased with the situation, Fox did not announce any plans to drop the usage of the characters, and even had posted pictures of holiday-themed versions of the Digger die-cast in 2009 and 2010. In response to the comments, in 2010, the Digger cartoon was not shown during pre-race shows and Digger appeared less often at the bottom of the screen. Throughout the 2011 season as well as the 2012 Budweiser Shootout and Daytona 500, Digger appeared very sparingly, usually only during commercial bumpers. Starting with the 2012 Subway Fresh Fit 500 all appearances and references to Digger were removed from the broadcast completely. However, nods to it occasionally came up (for example, at the Talladega race in 2014, when a track-level camera had a car drive over it, Darrell Waltrip commented that he hoped that nothing had happened to Digger, to which Mike Joy responded, "Digger's retired"). Digger made a cameo appearance in the 2009 film Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. He also made an appearance in the Fox NFL Sunday introduction during the December 20, 2009 broadcast, in which the Chipmunks also made an appearance (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel was distributed by 20th Century Fox, a corporate sister to the Fox network through 21st Century Fox, then known at the time as News Corporation). Commercial bias In the starting grid for the 2001 Twin 125 races at Daytona International Speedway (which used 3D representations of the cars), Fox showed only the logos on the hoods of cars that had paid the network to advertise during the race. For instance, the Budweiser logo on the No. 8 car of Dale Earnhardt, Jr. and The Home Depot logo on the No. 20 car of Tony Stewart were shown, but Miller Lite on the No. 2 car of Rusty Wallace was not. After outcry from some of the excluded companies, full logo graphics were restored to all cars three days later for the Daytona 500 telecast. The computer-generated cars used initially on the starting grid and top-five standings when going to commercial break were phased out from main broadcast use, and were discontinued entirely in 2005 with the exception of the Daytona 500 starting grid (which featured the computer generated cars). In 2012, Fox aired "In The Rear View Mirror" segments during the pre-race, showing computer-generated re-enactments of events during the 2012 season (most notably Juan Pablo Montoya's crash into a jet dryer at the Daytona 500); the intro sequence introduced in 2013 also incorporates CGI cars. While some writers continue to imply that Fox altered or removed some sponsor names on camera shots of cars during competition, this never happened. End of the 2001 Daytona 500 and Dale Earnhardt's death The 2001 Daytona 500, which was the first NASCAR points race ever telecast by Fox, also brought an unrelated controversy. At the end of that race, Fox concluded coverage shortly after Dale Earnhardt, who was fatally injured in a crash on the last lap of the race, was admitted to Halifax Health Medical Center in Daytona Beach, Florida. The network provided no updates on his condition at the time of the 5:15 p.m. Eastern Time sign-off (although no information was available at that time), and continued airing regular programming (with the animated series Futurama) at the moment Earnhardt's death was confirmed at a press conference held at 7:00 pm. Eastern Time. NASCAR's other broadcast network partner, NBC, delayed a commercial break during a NBA telecast and ESPN (which aired the Craftsman Truck Series at the time) had coverage of Earnhardt's death and the aftermath that was both earlier and much more extensive. Fox News Channel and Fox Sports Net, however, did break into programming to announce the seven-time champion's passing, with Chris Myers providing reports on FSN programs. It is possible that Fox showed an on-screen crawl on the master control feed during Futurama. In addition, local affiliates may have chosen to pre-empt the episode, with anchors delivering the news live. However, none of this has ever been verified. Shortly after the race, Hill explained to the Associated Press that the network had gone over its allotted time – as the result of an 18-car pileup on the back straightaway on lap 173 that led to the race being red-flagged for lengthy cleanup – and that continuing to cover the story would be too morbid. Producer Neil Goldberg also said Fox Sports staffers were not allowed near the crash scene. When ESPN presented a tribute feature in remembrance of the ten-year anniversary of Earnhardt's death in 2011, it showed footage of the crash and aftermath, that looked like part of the live telecast. However, it was stamped with "WFTV", the call sign of the ABC affiliate in Orlando, Florida (Orlando and Daytona Beach share the same media market, and ABC's corporate parent The Walt Disney Company owns 80% of ESPN). How footage from Fox's NASCAR coverage got credited to the local affiliate of another network has not been made public. What can be speculated though, is that the footage is from Fox and WFTV, and later ESPN, used the footage which was credited to Fox. References External links * *NASCAR.com – Meet the Fox Broadcast Team